


[Insert Dad Joke Here]

by SinfulLuca



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Families of Choice, Fluff and Angst, Found Family, Gen, Humor, Mostly Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:22:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27107158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinfulLuca/pseuds/SinfulLuca
Summary: Someone has called Frankenstein "mom", Raizel must take responsibility.
Relationships: Cadis Etrama di Raizel & Takeo (Noblesse), Cadis Etrama di Raizel & Tao (Noblesse), Frankenstein/Cadis Etrama di Raizel, M-21 & Cadis Etrama Di Raizel, Regis K. Landegre & Cadis Etrama di Raizel, Seira J. Loyard & Cadis Etrama di Raizel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 263





	[Insert Dad Joke Here]

**Author's Note:**

> [Might want to have this at hand.](https://www.wikihow.com/Be-a-Good-Father)
> 
> EDIT: added the & tags and now I'm kinda sad the only one that existed was M-21 & Rai

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

It was just like any other saturday morning in their household.

Raizel drank his tea, looking quietly at the ruckus forming in the kitchen. Apparently Tao had drank almost all of the coffee, leaving Takeo and M-21 to fight over the last cup. It was strange to Raizel - not only because he found coffee disgustingly bitter even with the eight teaspoons of sugar, but because Seria was clearly trying to put more coffee to brew. Sadly M-21 and Takeo haven't noticed her yet and kept fighting as Regis shouted at them to quiet down at once.

Raizel took a deep breath and left his cup on the table before standing up and walking slowly towards the kitchen.

Seira was the first one to notice him, doing a small courtesy as she stepped sideways. It took a little longer for M-21 to notice him but the man stopped moving as he did so.

Takeo saw his opportunity then and launched himself for the cup but M-21 pushed him enough so the sniper could see Raizel staring at them. Takeo immediately jumped backwards and away from the coffee machine alongside M-21 as they both mumbled apologies, finally allowing Seira to brew more.

Seeing his job done, Raizel turned back towards the living room and retook his usual place, everyone staring at him in silence until Tao started to snicker and the ruckus returned once more.

Raizel took his cup and deeply smelled it. It was getting cold. He hoped Frankenstein would soon bring him more.

Speak of the devil.

"Tao!" Raizel had felt a tingle of anger at the other side of their bond even before Frankenstein had come downstairs.

Tao had immediately hid under the table.

"What did you do?" Takeo asked him.

"I don't know!" Tao said in a half laugh, half distress tone.

When Frankenstein entered the kitchen, he immediately saw Tao under the table. He glared before throwing meters upon meters of cables on top of Tao. The hacker couldn't help but make a distressed sound as almost all of it fell on his face and sent him backwards.

"You left this in front of Master's room." Frankenstein's aura was dark and murderous around him.

Tao tried to say something in the lines of _'he doesn't even use it'_ but because of the heavy weight over his face it comes out muffled.

Before Frankenstein emotionally scarred everyone, Raizel mentally poked him, trying to distract his bonded from his anger. Tao was right, Raizel barely used that room. He honestly couldn't understand why Frankenstein had given him a whole room with a bed and everything a human would have wished for, it was a little ridiculous to have a room just from his wardrobe when he had passed longer in Frankenstein's own.

It appears that while he was lost in his thoughts Tao had come out from under the table, Frankenstein now much more calmer.

The scientist sighed. "If you want to make a mess, keep it in your room. I want the rest of the house clean." he turned around, finally coming to replenish Raziel's tea.

"Yes mom." Tao said, making Frankenstein stop halfway through the living room. Tao audibly gulped down and ran upstairs a little faster than humanly possible before seeing Frankenstein's reaction.

Frankenstein let out a small chuckle and finally served his master more tea .

_hmmm._

* * *

Raizel quietly opened one of the manual's Frankenstein had made for him. It was far more recent than some of the others, titled _'How to search for everything: Google and you.'_. He had barely read it, more interested in staring for hours at the smudged heart Frankenstein had carelessly drawn next to the _'you'_ in the first page and Raizel had personally asked Frankenstein to not reprint the page.

He had planned to ask someone in person instead of having to navigate around technology but a problem had arisen when he had noticed there was no one to ask. He couldn't ask his friends, they would be incredibly confused by his question, seeing as they thought he was a normal - if extremely quiet - child like them. Same could be said of the other humans.

The trio was also out of the question, considering their background. And Raizel had started to think maybe the noble's way was not the best path to take, so that left out Regis and Seria as well.

So he went to the school library. From what he had been told it was one of the best stock libraries in the city, maybe in the whole country. Raizel had the slight suspicion this was just the part of Frankenstein's collection that could be shared to the public. Sadly, the only thing he got out of his visit was the scared look of a librarian and numerous safe sex panflets.

That left Frankenstein and the internet, but from what he had learned from the dramas his friends had insisted on watching, it appeared the role of a mother and a father were completely different. Raizel didn't know how true this was but he couldn't be sure, seeing as he had not had the most normal upbringing, even between nobles.

So with the help of Frankenstein's trusty manual he slowly but surely wrote his question in this thing they called a browser.

_'How to be a good father.'_

* * *

**Make time for your kids.**

* * *

Takeo was training on his own, running some laps as warm up before starting properly.

He immediately jumped in surprise the moment he saw Raizel enter.

"Eh… do you need something?" Takeo asked. He couldn't remember Raizel being here without Frankenstein before.

Raizel stared at him.

Takeo stared back. Was he supposed to ask something else or to just wait for an answer?

"... Do you like baseball?" Raizel asked in his usual calm tone. The word baseball just sounded wrong in his lips.

"Eh… not really?" Takeo answered.

A small frown appeared on Raizel's face. Shit, was that the wrong answer?

"... and basketball?" Raizel asked again after some stressful minutes of silence.

"I… really never had the time to get into sports?" Takeo said honestly.

Raizel's face appeared to fall. Or Takeo thought that was what it was because there was nothing more difficult than deciphering every slight variances of sadness in the Noblesse's face.

When 10 minutes passed and Raizel didn't appear to want to move or talk again, Takeo decided to just keep going with his training. All the while Raizel stared at him.

* * *

"Movie night this thursday." Raizel said out loud one day during dinner.

Everyone looked at him in pure confusion, not really knowing what to comment after that.

When thursday came, every member of the household sat in front of the dark tv. No one knew what to do or say so they just stayed quiet for the next 5 minutes, waiting to see who would talk first.

"Sooo… what are we watching?" Tao asked when he couldn't deal with the silence anymore.

No one answered, so they just kept staring at Raizel.

Raizel stared back.

Takeo looked back at Frankenstein, who appeared almost happy at the fact they had been just standing here in silence for the past 10 minutes.

"Master?" Frankenstein asked.

Raizel turned to look at him.

"Did you have a movie in mind?" Frankenstein asked.

"No." Raizel answered before drinking his tea.

Everyone's face darkened.

"I was expecting you to choose." Raizel said calmly as he left his cup in the saucer.

And everyone panicked at that. How were they supposed to know about movies?! They were an immortal mad scientist, 3 modified humans who could barely remember their past and 2 nobles. Had any of them even watched a movie outside of the children's visits?!

Tao smiled maniacally. It would have made Frankenstein proud if he had been able to see it. "How about Twilight?"

And no one had the knowledge to tell him no.

All hell broke loose when the word vampire was uttered. Regis would have already murdered Tao if it wasn't for Gejutel's teachings and even Seria was distraught. But worse than that was Frankenstein's big smile, he might love his master but that didn't stop him from still disliking most of the nobles.

Halfway through it, M-21 and Takeo were incredibly on edge and would have ran away half an hour ago from this unorthodox punishment if leaving Raizel's movie night wouldn't mean their death at Frankenstein's hands after hurting his master's feelings.

By the end of the movie they are regretting not bolting away sooner, because Raizel is distressed anyways over the protagonist's unhealthy relationship. The only thing that had stopped Frankenstein from murdering the hacker had been the fact that Raizel had mentally asked from some comfort and the mental equivalent of cuddles were very distracting.

After Tao had repeatedly apologized to everyone, Takeo took out his phone and googled for some nice movie that wouldn't end in his death. They end up watching _'My neighbor Tototro'_ and although it got some confusing looks from everyone when the cat bus appeared, this one is at least enjoyed by everyone in some way or another.

* * *

**Punish your children appropriately.**

* * *

Raizel frowned. He didn't want to punish anyone anymore. And either way the children had never done something worthy of a harsh punishment.

He decides to skip that one.

* * *

**Be there for the milestones.**

* * *

"When is your first day of school?" Raizel asked one day when M-21 was washing the dishes on his own.

The modified human turned around in pure confusion. "... I'm… too old for school?" maybe university but he lacked too much base knowledge for that.

Raizel frowned. Surely thinking how he went to school and was far older than M-21.

Instead of dealing with that M-21 offered him a cookie. They stayed quiet until Tao came for more coffee.

* * *

Over dinner Tao talked happily about a project he was about to finish after weeks of working on it. Raizel didn't understand at all what it was but it sounded like something Ikhan would enjoy. And Tao looked so happy about it.

He wanted to be there for Tao if it was something important to the hacker.

That's how he found himself staring at the numerous monitors of Tao's computer. The hacker instead was turned towards him, looking at him while not moving his hands at all. Was this how a computer genius worked? Raizel wasn't an expert but he had seen Ikhan and it wasn't like this.

Tao didn't finish his project that day, too stressed over boss' boss staring at him, even when he had turned away from his piercing gaze.

* * *

**Teach your children the important lessons.**

* * *

He decided to skip that one after trying to think what kind of lessons he could teach them. He didn't know how to drive or shave. What was he supposed to teach them? Did he even know something worth knowing?

Frankenstein inevitably has to pass the rest of the day trying to console him.

* * *

**Develop strong communication.**

* * *

"What are you worried about?" Raizel asked, it sounded almost rehearsed.

Seira stayed quiet for a long moment. "Math." she finally answered after an eternity of silence.

Raizel noded. He was also worried about math.

* * *

"How was your day?" Raizel asked, somehow sounding forced.

Regis looked at him, panic clear in his eyes. "F-fine!" he said a little too loudly.

Raizel kept staring at him.

"I… I went to school! a-and then to the park with the children." Regis continued, almost fearful. He started to feel like an idiot because the Noblesse had been there as well.

Instead, Raizel smiled softly at him. Regis can't help but think how blessed he was to be allowed near the avatar of elegance.

* * *

**Don't yell.**

* * *

He got that one under control for sure.

* * *

**Plan trips with your kids.**

* * *

"Let us go for a stroll." Raizel told Regis and Seira one day after their friends had left.

Seira nodded. Meanwhile Regis barely stopped himself from freaking out.

"Do you not wish to come?" Raizel asked, saddened when Regis didn't answer.

"O-of course I want to, sir!" Regis immediately said, standing in the most respectable way he could.

Raizel nodded before going out of the house with the 2 nobles.

They run around Seoul, enjoying seeing the humans going through their day to day.

And then it gets dark and they find themselves unable to remember how to get back home.

Frankenstein has to pick them up.

* * *

"How do you plan a trip?" Raizel asked Frankenstein one day as he stared at his teacup.

"Do you wish to go somewhere, Master?" Frankenstein took the teacup and refilled it.

Raizel nodded.

"Where?"

Raizel stared at him. He didn't know where people liked to go on trips.

"Leave it to me, Master." Frankesntein offered him a smile and Raizel returned it with a nod.

Days later Frankenstein asked everyone during dinner if they wished to go to the beach next school break. The trio is really excited and the nobles are happy to go as well.

Everyone is excited about the trip but Raizel somehow feels he hasn't really done much to help plan it.

* * *

**Make time for yourself.**

* * *

Raizel thought of a window and an empty mansion and promptly skipped that one.

* * *

**Reward your children appropriately.**

* * *

"You're doing great." Raizel robotically tells Tao one day. The hacker almost shouted in pure fear, having been too concentrated to hear Raizel coming in.

* * *

He patted Regis on the back after what looked to be a hard training session with M-21. The young noble almost had a panic attack.

* * *

Raizel wanted to acknowledge M-21's accomplishments since he had joined their household. Sadly he could only come up with 1 of the 3 required praises and couldn't think of any criticism to give him.

So he decided to ask his friends for help.

The way M-21 looked at him in horror told him that he might have taken the wrong course of action when he told M-21 how handsome he was as per Yuna's comment.

* * *

**Interlude.**

* * *

It was lunch hour when Raizel felt an unfamiliar wave of fear and horror at the other side of his bond with Frankenstein.

Raizel didn't even wait to finish eating before contacting Frankenstein through their bond. Was he ok?

He could feel thousands of thoughts flying through Frankesntein's mind at a distressing speed. It was almost impossible for Raizel to know what the other was thinking but he could at least tell he wasn't in physical pain. The only thing he could do is try to calm Frankenstein down and wait for his mind to be quiet enough for Raizel to understand.

When Frankenstein's mind finally slowed down there's only one thought running through it, reverberating around their bond: Why would Master seek a childcare book? The thought was full of sadness and fear and Frankenstein's very specific strain of self doubt steaming from the fact he still didn't think himself worthy of Raizel. He had to stop himself from sighing, it was ridiculous Frankenstein could still entertain such thoughts.

 _To properly raise our children_ , is Raizel's only thought.

And that make's Frankenstein's mind explode in a cacophony of unintelligible thoughts, almost drowning Raizel in overwhelming feelings if he hadn't put a metaphorical lid on the bond.

"Eh… Rai?" Yuna called him. "Are you ok?"

He's too distracted by Frankensteins's distant breakdown to even nod.

Just some flights of stairs away from the cafeteria, Frakenstein had shouted as loud as he could. "Ours?!"

Mr Park almost toppled the couch bacwards when he jumped away from the principal in fear.

Mr Park had been informed some days ago that one of his students - Cadis Etrama di Raizel - had asked one of the librarians for a parenting book. Mr Park had asked multiple times if it really was Raizel, that boy had even the guys drooling over him and yet he seemed so uninterested. He had resolved to talk to the boy but when Mr Park was about to talk to Raizel, the guy had turned around and looked at him with deep profound red eyes. So instead he decided to take this to the principal, he would know what to do.

And now the chairman, that brilliant man that had stood firm and calm before murder and terrorism was freaking out over this revelation.

"Er… I have class in 5 minutes." Mr Park said. The principal was too shell shocked to answer, so instead he stood up and ran away.

* * *

When Raizel came to Frankenstein's office, the blond was trembling so badly that some tea ended up drenching his hand when he tried to serve it. He was so distressed he didn't even react to the burning liquid.

"What do you mean about _our_ children?" was the first thing Frankenstein said, barely holding to his sanity. They were both males so it shouldn't be possible… unless nobles reproduced differently. He had been too preoccupied by too many other things to ask about that, first by trying to make them pay for the mutants and then by serving his master. Could the Noblesse even reproduce? Was his Master supposed to leave an heir before his inevitable death? Was his master finally going to die?!

Raizel soothed Frankentein through their bond, very insistent in his presence here and now as he took the teacup and kettle from the blond's hands seconds before he dropped them. The scientist's forearm was dripping in Raizel's tea.

After he left the teacup in its place, Raizel noted Frankenstein was far from calming down, so he took the executive decision to hug him. It was a little awkward by human standards but it's enough for Frankenstein who melted into the embrace, happy to be so close to Raizel in body as they were in soul.

"I meant the ones at home." Raizel said when he was sure Frankenstein wouldn't fall down in distress. Through their bond he showed him the faces of the 5 people at home.

Frankenstein looked surprised at him before he started to laugh in the less elegant way possible but Raizel didn't mind. He enjoyed Frankenstein's laugh and it has been an emotional day.

"You're right. They are our children." Frankenstein was about to step away from Raizel's embrace but his master frowned slightly before sitting both down on the couch. Frankenstein felt ashamed to have preoccupied his master enough to make him this cuddly.

Raziel mentally scolded Frankenstein when his thoughts turned _again_ towards those feelings of unworthiness. It was tiresome.

"Was this the reason you have been acting so strange, Master?" Frankenstein asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

Raizel blushed. "I wanted to be a good father."

Frankenstein chuckled lowly, warmth spreading through their bond. By the distressed way Tao had talked about Raizel just staring at him for hours as he worked he imagined it wasn't working as his master wanted.

And then it occurred to Frankenstein that even if he wanted to help his master to become the best father he could be, he couldn't. He had grown up in the so-called dark ages, he had been left on his own as soon as he could walk. What did he know about proper parenting?

Frankenstein sighed. Guess their 5 idiots at home would have to deal with having such inexperienced people as parental figures.

* * *

**Don't get violent.**

* * *

Raizel thought in all of them, looking at him in horror and despair every time he used his powers. He would never hurt his family in any way or form, but he also couldn't allow anyone to hurt them again.

* * *

**Help out around the house.**

* * *

"Where is it?!" Shouted Takeo.

"Under the table!" M-21 shouted. "The other table!" he shouted again when Takeo had ran towards the wrong one.

Takeo turned around at inhuman speeds, taking the extinguisher from under the table and getting back towards the stove as fast as he could in such a short distance. It took seconds to get the frying pan under control.

Raizel looked down at his shoes. Seira looked at him for a minute before she decided to awkwardly pat him on the shoulder. How shameful of him to allow this to happen.

* * *

This time, the fire from the vacuum cleaner wasn't his fault. 

After the fright of seeing the machine on fire, it had been discovered that Tao had messed with it just the day before.

Tao is lucky that his only punishment was to pay for a new one with his own paycheck. Raizel fears what would have happened to the hacker if he hadn't stopped Frankenstein in time.

* * *

Raizel shouldn't be that surprised that there's no fire when he picked up the trash left after a visit from his friends.

He still sighed in relief.

* * *

**Be respected _and_ loved.**

* * *

He knew well he was respected. The way they called him, that they looked at him, that they all quieted down in those rare times that he had something to say.

But was he loved?

He glanced at them from the couch, his tea already cold. It wouldn't be wrong to say he was somewhat scared to ask, just to learn they were as scared of him as the nobles had been once.

He skipped that one.

* * *

**Treat the children's mother with respect.**

* * *

"I love Frankenstein very much." Raizel declared outloud one day, when everyone had sat down to eat dinner.

Frankenstein almost let fall the plate he had been carrying.

Tao choked in the soup. Regis let slip his spoon without even noticing the mess he had made of his shirt. Seira blushed, Takeo stared and M-21 was tired and had accepted his life would never be normal so he just kept eating.

Raizel turned preoccupied towards Frankenstein, his mind frying at the other side of the bond.

The rest of the household didn't need to make a contract with Frankenstein to know the blonde was losing his mind.

* * *

**Understand if your children are struggling.**

* * *

"I understand you're having a hard time." Raizel said. This time around he had written a note.

Seira stared at him, confused.

Raziel stared back.

* * *

"Do you have friends?" Raizel said, even with his usual calm and collected tone sounding unsure.

Regis looked at him, a little stressed over having all the attention of such an elegant man on him. "Yes!" he said a little too loudly, standing as if he was before the Lord.

Raizel stared at him.

"The children." Regis said, a little doubtful of his answer.

Raizel nodded. They were very good friends.

* * *

**Shower your children with love and affection.**

* * *

It was after dinner and M-21 was washing the plates. He, alongside Takeo, turned around the moment they felt a presence behind them.

It was Raizel who raised his hands and slowly patted both of them on the shoulder. "I love you." he said, in a tone that declared this as the truth.

The whole household stopped on their tracks to stare at them.

Takeo jumped backwards by pure instinct when he saw Frankenstein's eyes on him. The scientist wasn't even angry, just looking at him with a strange smile he had never seen from the scientist before.

Just to make sure, Raizel turned around to look at Frankenstein, ready to swat away any doubt the moment his bonded decided to fall into his feelings of unworthiness once again. Instead Frankenstein was trying his hardest to not laugh at the looks of horror from the duo.

"Ok, I give up. What's happening here?!" Tao said.

Raizel stared at him.

"Sorry sir, but you have been acting weird lately and it's scaring me." Tao explained, trying to look anywhere but at Frankenstein, scared to offend his master in any way.

Raizel's face slightly fell, it was almost imperceptible but the whole household was starting to get attuned to his mood.

This time Frankenstein glared at Tao, who hid behind Regis, even when the noble was far shorter than him.

"H-he's right." Takeo jumped in before Tao was murdered. "Sir has been acting strange."

They didn't look happy. They were confused and distraught. Had he failed this badly? He had wished to make them feel at home, feel part of a family, but he had just made them feel uneasy.

"I'm sorry, sir!" Tao said, sounding saddened and ashamed.

Raizel was surprised to find one single tear falling from his cheek. Why? He had lived alone for so many years, he had taken so many lives and seen so many go and yet he had not cried once. But now when he was just Rai, with a family of his own making…

Everyone was looking at him, scared and preoccupied. He could feel Frankenstein holding tightly to him through their bond, trying to console him.

Seeing everyone just made it worse. He wanted to be the one there for them and instead they were now trying to cheer him up.

"What's wrong?" M-21 asked.

Raizel stared at them. "I wanted to be a good father figure for all of you."

And everyone stood still, the silence so total that it seemed that the fall of a sole pin would cause the universe to imploded.

"F-fa-father?!" Regis shouted, the sole thought preposterous to him.

"What do you mean?!" Takeo said. Seira nodded a little too fast for her normal self.

Raizel stared at them. He didn't know how to answer. How could he put his feelings into words?

But even if he couldn't do it, Frankenstein knew how.

"You have chosen to live with us." he surprised everyone, Takeo even jumped. "You decided to stay with us even when your life could be at risk, and we're very thankful. This is your home now and in a way we have become your guardians. We can't give you a normal nor safe life but Master at least wanted to give you this."

And no one knows what to say. Frankenstein and Raizel had no need to play house with them. There was no need for that when they had done so much for all of them.

But any protest anyone could have died down when Raizel gave them one of his rare smiles and said: "I'll do my best."

These five people were so different and yet so similar. Humans and nobles, their painful past still following them or lost forever. Yet they had all come together under this roof, under the banner of the Raizel Knights.

And today all five of them had taken the same decision.

Maybe Raizel and Frankenstein weren't wrong. Somehow they had come together to form a family. And if this man who had given up his time on Earth to protect them, to make them happy, thought of them as his children… Who were they to deny him?

* * *

**Re : Be respected _and_ loved.**

* * *

It was still hard to tell.

He had been alone for such a long time that it was still a challenge to understand people without mind reading, and he did not wish to do that to his loved ones.

But little by little, day by day, he was learning the small ways in which the children - his children - would show him that they did love him.

Slowly they had helped him see how to truly connect with them. Not by following a guide made for people that had not lived their whole lives apart from the world, but by being himself.

M-21 had been the first one to seek him out, just like he had been the first one to join their family without even knowing it. He enjoyed the peace and quiet as much as Raizel, seeking to pass those rare days when no one was shouting and nothing was on fire alongside him, enjoying each other's company in peace.

In those even rarer days where they were the only ones around, M-21 would tell him about his comrades. He will tell him about his life with M-24 and about the others he met, even if for a short time. On a rainy day he told Raizel how much it still pained him to not have been able to meet so many of them. And when he was trying to stop his tears from falling, Raizel offered him a cookie. M-21 did allow himself to shed some tears.

For Takeo it started when the sniper found himself battling a formidable foe: a stubborn hair knot that had appeared after a training session with Regis. Often, when this happened - far too common after a battle or training - he would seek out Tao or even M-21 when he would find himself unable to get rid of them on his own, but both of them were out of the house and when Raizel saw him losing the fight against it, he decided he would give it his best. His movements were soft and controlled, somehow winning over the knot in record time without hurting Takeo in the process. From then on Takeo decided to add Raizel to the list of people allowed that close and his self appointed father is more than happy to oblige.

One day, when it was only them, everyone else suffering Frankenstein's wrath in the laboratory, it escapes from Takeo's lips how hard it was to remind himself that his little sister wasn't real. That his sweet Teira had been in reality a disgusting human being that had hurt him and Tao so much. Raizel held his shoulder reassuringly, trying to convey the fact that it was ok to feel that pain. He thought Takeo understood him because moments later, an invisible weight appeared to lift from his shoulders.

Tao is very different from the other 2 humans. The hacker now sometimes brought his laptop to the living room and passed the time talking Raizel's ear off. He spoke so many fantastical and complicated things, his mind rapidly jumping from one topic to another, reminding Raizel of Frankenstein when the man lost himself in his research. It should have been disorienting but after spending so much time intimately knowing Frankenstein's soul and mind, it wasn't hard to adapt to Tao.

One day, in between the nonsensical babble, it escapes from Tao's lips that he was still surprised no one had beaten him up from his silly ideas. Not When he had formed out of nowhere the RK, nor when he had forced an uniform on everyone, and not even when he had edged Frankenstein on. It was a little confusing that no one had slapped Tao so hard he couldn't see and even when it's said in exaggerated cheer, Raizel was staring to know him well enough to note the pain in his words, still raw. From then on Raizel smiled at Tao's babble as much as he could, trying to communicate to the hacker that he loved to see him happy.

Regis is the hardest to connect with for sure. The boy was too respectful of Raizel, not allowing himself to relax when before the Noblesse. So with so much resistance from the other party Raizel has to put his all in this.

He tried to be more outspoken with Regis and silently encouraged him at school more.

It saddens him to see Regis with so much weight on his shoulders, scared of never being able to fill the shoes his grandfather would one day leave behind. So although Regis never opens up to him like the others had done, it's clear to Raizel how little by little the young noble would allow himself to be more sure of his place in their family. He allowed himself to relax more around the house and started to enjoy the ridiculous ideas Tao or the children would have.

Lastly, Seira is the easiest one to understand. Tao even one day commented how much she resembled her dad - Raizel. They both blush at the same time.

It fills him with warmth to see Frankenstein guiding her through something or another, be it a new recipe or more advanced fighting techniques. Raizel found it the easiest to encourage her and offer praise without the need of words. Soon he found himself reminding her that it was ok to relax. That here she wasn't the Loyard Clan Leader but their daughter, and if she wanted to ask Shinwoo out, it was ok. Because as long as she was happy everything would be ok. Maybe there were some important lessons Raizel could teach after all.

Even then, Raizel still didn't believe himself a good father. He was awkward and too quiet and he couldn't even offer them the most basic knowledge of this modern world, far away from an empty mansion in Lukedonia. He had met them a little too late in life to have been there in the most important moments: when they were young and broken and surrounded by death.

But as he saw them run along the beach, the sun iluminating their faces as they all ganged up against M-21 after he had accidentally destroyed Tao's and Seira's sandcastle… he found that he was ok with that.

He loved this family Frankenstein and he had found little by little, protecting these lost and lonely souls.

And as Tao waved at him after Regis and Takeo had caught up to M-21 and covered him from head to toe in sand, Seira barely stopping herself from laughing… he can't help but think they love him back.

**Author's Note:**

> In this week I have written as much as in the last 6 months, guess I just had a ton of noblesse feelings I forgot about shkgjs


End file.
